Be Mine ( A fairy tale lemon)
by DarkHorse55
Summary: Something is going on with Levy, Juvia, Lucy and Erza... The girls are acting like dragons in mating season...and the boy's of Fairy Tail are being hunted down. Just a little something just in time for Valentines Day/ Multiple pairings... Gruvia, GaLe, Nalu and Jerza / Rated M for lemons/ smut need I say more? I don't own fairy tale it belongs to the Mighty Hiro Mashima!
1. Lucy is bored

Ive been reading this awesome story " Mating Madness" written by Strumfita 55 ( I'm shamelessly addicted to it!)

Which got me wondering, what would happen if the ladies felt the * Urges* instead of the guys...

and being the provert ( pro at being a pervert...and no I don't want cured xd!) that I am decided to mix it up.

Characters may seem ooc...it intentional * Evil Smirk * Levy gets to explain what happened 0 ==0!

Warning... contains Lemons/ smut... may be forced...still undecided...

If you no like sex...swearing or guy's getting jumped on by horny chicks...TURN BACK NOW!

Yes...I redone this chapter for a couple of reasons...1: my computer hates me and my stuff ends up screwed up AFTER I post it...very irritating if your me... 2: Not enough Natsu pleasure happening...yep he deserves it!

Ok mini-rant concluded... Please enjoy the story! I own nothing except my dirty imagination... ( sobs)

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar chatting with Mirajane about the job that Gray and Natsu had taken. " Maybe you should have went with them Lucy...you know damage control. " Mirajane says cheekily watching the horrified expression on her guildmate's face. Lucy holds up both arms making an x with them. " No way... we always have to pay for it out of our reward money." Lucy grumbles before taking a drink.

I really am bored...its so quiet without the boy's starting a brawl every ten seconds….even Erza has taken off on a week long spa retreat with Cana. Lucy grumbles as she picks up her purse before sliding off the bar stool. _Maybe a job will cure this funk I'm in...if not...maybe sometime at the hot springs, I really could use some me time._ Lucy pauses to let two drunken wizards stagger towards a nearby table. _How about that room makeover job…. Sounds fun but... I wonder….how much does it pay_. Lucy muses catching sight of Levy studying the request board intently.

" Levy...want to come over tonight? I need your help with a scene in my book!" Lucy begs forgetting all about getting a job. Levy snatches a job down. " Sorry Lu...I can't..." Levy mumbles shoving the request in her pocket. Noticing for the first time the dark smudges under her brown eyes and how she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. " Levy if something is wrong...you know you can talk to me right?" Lucy says lowering her voice and placing her hand on Levy's shoulder. " Sorry ...I can't drag you into my mess." Levy mumbles as a haunted look crosses her face. Biting her lip, she pushes past Lucy.

Feeling slightly hurt, Lucy wanders back to her seat. " _This reminds me of the time Loke quit the guild….something is_ _wrong.._ Lucy finished off her drink. _I have to do something, she is not getting off the hook that easily._ Lucy slammed her glass down on the bar. _Even if I have to tie her to a post...I will get answers._ Lucy hopped off the bar stool and stomped towards Levy. _No matter what it takes_. _Even if I have to beat some sense into her….I will…._

"-You should take someone with you." Mira's irate tone jarring Lucy from her mental rant. " Mira...please I can handle this on my own." Levy insists folding her arms. " I will go and you…. can't stop me. " Lucy stumbles to a halt shocked by the beligerence in her friends normally soft voice. Lucy frowns noting the battle ready stance that Levy shifts into. _I've never seen Levy be so….so assertive before….it's actually kind of funny…..she sounds more like Natsu does, after someone makes him mad…._

Everything faded away as a the world takes on a dream-like feel. _Natsu grinning as he unbuckles his belt. Her mouth goes dry as they sag revealing a tant_ _i_ _lizing glimpse of pale skin covered by a fine dusting of hair._ _Her fingers itching to follow that_ _trail_ _down_ _to_ _his_ _-._ " Hey Lucy are you...ok?" Levy voice breaking through the haze clouding her mind. The full impact of what she just saw hits Lucy like a tidal wave. " Wha...where did that come from." Lucy groans burying her burning face in her hands. It felt so real….. _Am I losing my effing mind?_

Ummm...Lucy...are you running a fever?" Mira asks noticing how red Lucy's ears are turning. " I'm ok...just a little warm in here today...that's all." Lucy's muffled voice comes out a couple of octaves higher than usual. _Play it cool….don't act like you were having really perverted thoughts about Natsu._ Lucy drops her hands taking a deep breath. " It feels quite nice in here to me." Mira remarks blandly as she pulls out several cups and setting them on the bar. " Sis is right, you do look a bit flushed….better go home and get some rest Lucy." Lisanna says cheerfully as she walks past with a tray loaded down with food.

 _You just think that your getting Natsu all to yourself...over my dead body Hag_ Instantly Lucy feels ashamed of her own hateful thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Lucy takes a deep breath, forcing a smile despite the throbbing pressure that begins building inside her head. Lucy clutches her head as Levy's voice fades away. _His hands left a trail of fire as they slide down her hips, his hot breath warming her lips as_ _her_ _hand brushes h_ _is_ _inner thigh. "Lucy." He gasps as_ _she slowly inches down his body leaving a trail of kisses behind her. " Your killing me Luce." He_ _gasps as her lips brush his nipple.B..but..d. 't..s.s-" He breaks off with a hiss as she lightly scrapes her nails across his chest.  
" Lucy..."_

Lucy...Luuucy...LUCY!" Mira's voice shattering the waking dream like nails on chalkboard. "What...er...yes...what she said..." Lucy splutters wiping her shaking hands on her skirt. _I need to stop reading those naughty little books I..erm...borrowed from Gray's personal stash. Before I turn into_ _some sort of_ _a sex-crazed monster…_ _just one more chapter...then I swear I will._ I'll take Lucy with me...saftey in numbers I suppose." Levy breaking up Lucy's internal babble-fest. " So now you want me to go...what's the deal with that." Lucy huffs feeling beyond humiliated as both girls look at her with identical knowing expressions.

"It's not what you think." Lucy wails indignantly as both of her friends dissolve into helpless giggles. " Lucy you were moaning loud enough to wake the dead just then." Mira chokes out before busting into a fresh wave of giggles. " Poor Natsu…." Levy gasps wiping her eyes. _"_ It had nothing to do with Natsu nor was there any moaning. !" Lucy insists glaring at both of them. Both of then are leaning on each other laughing. Lucy's face felt like it was on fire as a few cat-calls erupted. " Oh… that was priceless." Mira grins as she winks at Lucy. _Aaggg...they both need a hobby...well Mira does anyway._

"Lucy ….you better come with me….no buts allowed." Levy orders grabbing Lucy's wrist, dragging her towards the door. " Both of you be careful...I let the master know what is happening. " Mira yells. " _This is bad, Lucy is already hitting stage two...its not supposed to happen so fast...the bond between her and Natsu must be extremely strong already… I have to hurry…_ Levy scowls as she drags a protesting Lucy behind her. _I'm glad Freed is putting together a back-up plan...if this fails._ Levy spots Freed giving him a thumbs up as they past by. _One of the most embarrassing conversations ever._ Jet and Drop step in front of her forcing her to stop. " I said I would come with you like twenty times now….your crushing my wrist." Lucy snarls waving her keys threateningly.

" At least let us come with you...it could be dangerous.. Jet pleads as he backs away as Lucy turns her basilisk stare on him. " Look I know your worried but its just a simple library job...the worst that can happen is a papercut." Levy snaps impatiently stepping around them dragging Lucy. " But..." Droy protest dies as Levy turns around. " My decision is final...Not Another Word. Levy hisses threateningly. Jet and Droy back away as Lucy holds up Loke's key with a devilish grin. Levy spins back around almost colliding with Juvia.

" May I join your group too Levy?" Juvia asks twisting her fingers together nervously. _At least we don't have to track her down._ " Sure...meet us at Lucy's house in twenty minutes? " Levy smiles until she notices that Juvia's eyes lose focus abruptly. Without thinking about it Levy punches her in the shoulder as hard as she can. _Not Juvia too….Gray is going to either develop a complex or kill me…_ Levy mentally groans as Juvia blinks a couple of times looking dazed. "Thank you." Juvia says smiling absently as she walks out the door. _Poor girl….but knowing her she won't be the least bit upset…_ " Earth to Levy! Why my house? " Lucy grumbles as she tugs on her skirt.

Levy skins prickles, she can feel the pair eyes watching her intently from the second floor. _So he finally shows up…_ Forcing herself not to look up she continues to drag an outraged Lucy behind her. _He smells faintly of iron...but richer...darker..like that expensive chocolate...and I want a taste…._ _And I will have it...soon….._

Gajeel watched as Levy tilted her head slightly, from that angle his see her delicate nostrils flare just ever so slightly. It sends a fission of alarm through him. _Did she just…..but how?_ Gajeel's frown deepens as she drags Lucy out the door. _Its all three of them...their scent is a little off...well bunny still reeks pretty strongly of Natsu…._ Gajeel straightens up as he walks towards the stairs. _I'd better tag along...wouldn't want salamander's panties getting in a bunch if something happens to his bed warmer._

Snickering at the thought of Natsu wearing women's underwear, he reaches the bottom of the stairs. **Just keep telling yourself that….its the bookworm you are interested it...maybe as your own personal bed warmer?** The inner voice taunts. " Shut up….the idiots have a point they need protecting. " Gajeel mutters crossly refusing to pursue that line of thinking. **Drop the noble act….. you can't deny that you like her new smell….I mean Hot Damn...you would have to be dead not to!** The inner voice growls approvingly. Gajeel smothers the inner voice ruthlessly. _This is going to be interesting….its been awhile since I had a real challenge._ Gajeel grins causing several members to back away. Spotting Lily , he makes his way over to the table...

* * *

Which guy should get caught first hmmm... Gray... Natsu...Jellal...or Gajeel ?  
As soon as everyone weighs in...well this is going to get interesting hehehehehe...

P.S... I can't BELIEVE I put naked in the warning instead of horny... ( Needs therapy...)


	2. Becoming a dragon?

Sorry but my life has been totally nuts here lately... # WorkWorkWork  
So I finally got this chapter finished...( * Yes!)

Thanks everyone who reviewed and pm me... it kept me going!

Anyway...enjoy the story...my next chapter is going to be pretty intense as things really start happening!

Desna: Thanks for giving me serious inspiration for a later chapter!

Warning intended for Mature readers...Turn back if you don't like lemons/smut

I don't own fairy tail ( If I did... I would have joined the guild already)

* * *

"Hey Juvia...got any roasted marshmallows on you? I really want s-mores now. " Lucy asks taking the seat next to Juvia after they boarded the train. " Hey do you think the window will open? I think someone is having a barbecue."

 _I just want to smack her….why didn't my darling love take me with him?_ Juvia scowls ignoring her rivals non-stop chattering. _On second thought…_ _I think its best if I avoid my beloved icicle for awhile…..especially after what happened this morning._ Juvia squirms uncomfortably in her seat.

" You two are bouncing like kids on a sugar high. " Levy teases as she sits down with a bag bulging with books in the seat across from Lucy. " I wish I had your energy today. " Levy pulls out several books scattering them in the seat.

Juvia studies Levy as the train picks up speed, " So ….care to tell us what's really going on?" Juvia asks tapping her fingers impatiently.

"….. I don't know what you mean." Levy replies blankly as she flips the pages of the book skipping several pages as the train rounds a curve.

" I think you do…..and don't think that I didn't notice your little trick earlier. " Juvia says tapping the side of her nose.

Levy bows her head, clutching the book to her chest. **If you tell them….they will hate you….** Levy shivered as the voice whispers quietly. _It was an accident… I can fix this._ **What if they become more powerful than you….what if they don't want to be fixed….he might choose one of them instead.** The voice warns as it fades away. Levy shudders trying to dismiss the nagging feeling that the voice might be telling the truth.

" Do you remember the poem, you guy's swiped from my purse at your party three day's ago? " Levy asks gripping the edges of her book as her knuckles screamed in protest.

" It was all Juvia's idea…..she thought it was a passionate love letter to Gajeel but it was just some really creepy poetry…..you really need to practice your poetry skills. Lucy says giggling nervously.

" It was a spell I was working on…..not poetry…" Levy says digging through her book bag and extracting a slim notebook. Holding it out so they both can see the pictures for themselves.

"It would grant someone temporary enhanced senses just like a dragon slayer…..." Levy trailed off as tears flowed down her cheeks. " I...missed something, the correct translation is Dragon senses ... after I realized what that truly meant….I tried to break the spell many different ways….I can't…."  
The notebook tumbles to the floor unnoticed as Levy breaks down entirely.

" A spell that grants dragon abilities? " Lucy frowns sitting next to Levy and giving her a hug. " WAIT…..am I going to start breathing fire or SOMETHING? " Lucy shrieks letting go of Levy. " Am I going to start eating weird things…...cure me Levy….I don't want to end up like the others….always destroying everything in sight…..I don't want to start yanking off my shirt in a fight…."

" You won't breathe fire Lu….I promise….I have a friend that help us….in a couple of hours we can reverse the spell and go home. " Levy says trying to calm down a hysterical Lucy as the train pulls into the station.

 _I keep getting the nagging feeling that there is something that she isn't telling us….I hope this friend can help…._ Juvia sighs getting to her feet ….. 

* * *

~~~~~ Meanwhile back in Magnolia~~~~~~~~

* * *

The trip back to Magnolia had been nothing but a nightmare. _Thanks to the pyro...a job that should've taken us only a couple of day's to complete, took twice as long._ Gray lets out an growl as they walk down the path from the guild. . _To top it off….we had no money for the train ride home, I hope Erza doesn't hear about what happened….._ Gray cringed at the memory of Erza warning both them not to screw up this job before they left. _Who am I kidding? She is totally going to find out….we are so dead…._

" I'm starving…. Hey Gray, want to go fishing? " Natsu asks walking over and elbowing Gray in the ribs. " Catch me an enormous fish pleeease! " Happy begs flying around Gray's head . " I'll pass..." Gray say flatly and walks past the stunned pair. " What's crawled up your butt and died? Natsu demands catching up with him easily. " Yeah...you have been grumpy for the last three day's. " Happy yells glaring at Gray.

Gray turned around glaring at the two idiots responsible for losing their reward money . " I had to deal with killer bridesmaids, a drunk priest and a crazy old lady following me around calling me ' stripper-man' . Gray hisses . " You set the bride's wedding dress on fire an hour before the wedding. "

" It was self-defense!" Natsu protested indignantly .

" Aye...that dress was mean." Giggled Happy giving Natsu a pat on the head.

" Just go away and leave me alone! " Yells Gray as he stomps off unable to take anymore.

 _What was that all about….he didn't even insult me…._ Natsu frowns watching Gray walk away. " Do you think he was upset about sharing his pillow with me last night?" Happy asks giving Natsu a troubled look. " I don't know….but he talked a lot in his sleep...that's never happened before." Natsu sighed running his fingers through his hair. _He talks to Juvia like she is right here with us….kinda creepy if you ask me….._

Natsu spun around startling Happy as he sniffed the air. _I could've swore someone was here….I don't smell anyone for miles around except for Gray...ewww he reeks, when the last time he took a shower? "_ Natsu are you constipated or something?" Happy giggles floating idly nearby. " No and what made you think that?" Natsu huffs forgetting completely about feeling someone watching them. " The look on your face...is it sexy time with Lucy's- " " You promised never to bring that up!" Natsu yells before Happy can finish. " Toy!" Happy shrieks as Natsu starts chasing after him….

* * *

I know...its kinda short and not much action but this is just the tip of the iceberg!


	3. The village time forgot

Sorry its taken me sooo very long to update...I owe you totally awesome readers so much but work is keeping me very busy as well as needing to replace some old equipment but someday I will save enough money! Plus dealing with a nasty case of writers block... Thank you for supporting my story!

Sorry for all the typo's...It seems my editor decided to do some totally random substitutions on me.

Dear guest... as for the sexy time with Lucy's toy, I wrote a random chapter but ended up not using it for my story Just one look. It was a private joke but I will publish it as a one-shot as soon as I can. Promise!

Penelopeblackheart1357: You guessed it right...and yes Lucy will become...wild lol!

And yes there will be lemons between couples...maybe more than you expect!

Warning...this will contain adult situations and drinking. This is intended for mature readers...you've been warned!

Spoiler alert! The first one will fall in the next chapter! Or was it two? I forgot...anyway ENJOY!

I have officially petitioned Hiro to let me join the guild...keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

( Somewhere deep in rural Fiore….)

"So it appears that they managed to give us the slip. "Lily grumbled pulling his cloak even closer as the rain continued to pouring down relentlessly.

 _Lying about her real destination huh? Clever but completely useless...I will find you._ Annoyance mingled with excitement surged through him as he sloshed through the mud. "Yeah….but with some bribes and a couple of threats got us the information we needed. "

Lily watched as a his partners lips tilted up at the corners. Judging from his expression... I think it was more threats then bribes. Still I can't shake the feeling that we are walking into a trap…... Skirting a large mud puddle, he caught a glimpse of white through the trees at the top of the hill. Picking his way through the clumps of briers dotting the rocky uneven trail, he followed the iron dragon slayer into a thick corpse of trees.

A white ribbon with a black x embroidered on it hung limply from a branch of a tree laden with pear-shaped purple fruit. It was nearly bent over from the load but it provided some relief from the downpour. Below them the village of Hallenwood lay nestled between rolling hills covered in scraggly trees that bowed outward rather that straight up. Buildings spayed out in a crescent shape with what remained of the broad road leading into it from the south.

"I was told the town was deserted after some sort of plague a few years back. Seems like that's not entirely true." Lily pointed towards a small building on the outer edge with a spiral of smoke coming out of its crooked chimney.

" Must be the bar that the kid told me about…...The Pearl Dragon, its run by a bartender by the name of Blue Torrez. If anyone would know why the girls came here…..Blue is our man. " Gajeel smirked as he picked his way down the slope.

" Wait….how come no one told me that?" Lily glares at his partners broad back struggling to keep up in the tall grass.

" While you were questioning those chumps at the train station…..I went to the best sources for local gossip." Gajeel threw a smirk over his shoulder. Slowing down as they approach a partially collapsed building, he peeked around the corner. _Just as I thought...if a plague had really swept through this town, wouldn't the graveyard be overflowing with new ones? "_ The last one is dated year 777… " Turning away reluctantly, picking his way around clumps of bricks and weeds heading towards the front of the building.

 _This was once a beautiful place...shame it was left to rot._ Lily stared at the crumbling facade of what used to be a general store as they passed by. It only added to the aura of decay and loss that hung over the town. The only things that escaped the ravages of time was the delicate wrought iron streetlamps with dragon curled around the tops. _I bet it looked like they were breathing fire when lit...Natsu would love it...no doubt about it._ A chuckle escaped as he could imagine Natsu challenging one to a fight or a fire breathing contest.

This place with all the vivid colors and architecture reminds me of Edolas…. A pang of homesickness hit leaving him almost breathless. Memories of the sightseeing trips he used to take Jellal on replayed as he walked behind his partner. They scattered a group of scrawny, soggy chickens pecking at the grass poking out between the uneven paving stones as he approached a shabby looking building that was quickly losing the battle against a thick covering of ivy.

The bar smelled strongly of sweat and beer, not that that bothered him…..he had been in far worst places before. His lips quirked up at the edges. _Nice place...this will be fun._ Nice place….. Gajeel paused in the doorway letting his eyes drift over the dingy smoke-filled room. _No sign of the girls...but that just makes the chase all the more interesting_. Heading for the bar, he could feel the weight of the hostile stares as he passed by a table of three men playing a round of cards. Piles of toothpicks seemed to be what they are using instead of money.

"Do you get the feeling that we are not welcomed here. "Lily mutters climbing onto the nearest chair. Angling his face away from the few patrons sitting at the tables.

"At least this backwater dump has a bar." Gajeel resting an arm on the scarred wood as he waited for the bartender to finish chatting with a guy at the other end.

"I admit that its small but I wouldn't call it a dump. Although it does seem suspicious that anyone that lives here would have enough money to hire a wizard. " Lily eyeing the rough homespun clothing worn by the youth chattering to the heavily tattooed man at the other end of the bar.

"This used to be a nice place until the ravens came. "a lilting voice added followed by the tattle tale sound of clinking glass.

 _I didn't even hear her move._ Gajeel spun around meeting a pair of steely gray eyes studying him intently. Few people ever stared at him but when they did, it was usually with hate or fear…..except for the shrimp but this one only held curiosity mixed with a touch of amusement. He fought the urge to squirm as the girl stood there silently as the moments passed. To his surprise she pulled out a bottle of his favorite drink and poured a generous amount into the glasses.

" Your my kind of girl." Gajeel grinned as she tossed a couple of metal screws in before pushing it over to him. Studying her over the rim of the glass as he let the rich brew slide down his through . _Not a raving beauty but seems to have a sharp mind...knows just what you want, so the old bum was right after all._ Gajeel munched on the screws feeling surprisingly quite at home despite it lacked the vitality of the fairy tail guild. _So this is blue huh? Time will tell if she lives up to her reputation._

"No….I think you already have one. " she grins twirling the bottle before setting it on the bar. " Bet she means quite a lot to you. "

"Odd that you would know how he takes his drink….let alone know who we are." Lily giving her a hard stare leaving his glass untouched.

"Easy….he is a dragon slayer right? Even out here in the wilds, we know who black-steel Gajeel is. I get Sorcerer weekly you know... but its always about a month old by the time it gets here. " she replied shoving a tattered copy of the magazine across the counter. " I envy you….must be fun being in a guild."

He stared at the close up of him eating a piece of metal in that pathetic excuse for a bathing suit. The last thing Gajeel wanted was to be reminded of the punishment for losing that 24 hour race. Sliding it out of the way he leaned forward slightly . " Blue….I heard-"

"Go home lads…..might git that there dragon sickness….go home before ya git hurt." a heavily bearded man advises peering over his hand of cards warily. "Tried to git em pretty girls to go home too. "

" A iron eating dragon ?….my pa told me stories about em…..Looks like theres ol legend is true. " Chimed in his skinny companion as he shoved his battered straw hat back on his head. Taking a deep puff on his corncob pipe, he blew little smoke rings.

"Shuddup Nearby barrel…... dragon slayer….not an iron dragon eeshhh. "yelled the one wearing an over sized red shirt, slapping the cards out of the old mans hands.

" Was the legend that brought the girlies here…..looking fer an dragon." another piped up from a nearby table. " Macus! Stop pickin on old Nearby …..why are we still callin him that? ."

" Gone….bout two years before them left for em magic games . " Nearby hollered picking up his cards to peer at them doubtfully.

" We call em that cuz he is always nearest the barrel of ale and Lucien wassnt a dragon ya senile ol fool but he joined em damn Ravens….bad lot even iffen legeel guild. " Macus spat slamming his beer down on the table.

"So I heard….but yet it appears the legend has some truth to it after all. He is like an iron dragon, maybe our savior has arrived." another voice mocked from a table in the far corner.

" Nother one em bottles Blue….er dragon he'll save us." Nearby chirped filching a couple of toothpicks from Macus's pile.

"Dragon my ass….. But again coming from the guy who talks to his corn. " the guy in the corner snickered at his own joke.

"Shut up Snipes! " Several voices yelled in unison.

Gajeel's smirk widened as more insults flew along with cups, toothpicks and even a chair whizzed by. _Well...so they can get rowdy here...just like home_. Relaxing entirely as the Blue vaulted the counter trying vainly to break up the brawl. _So the shrimp is hiding something and I bet who knows what she is up to._

" I swear this place and the people in it are completely insane." Lily howled as two bodies crashed into the bar beside him. His glass shot over dumping ale all over him. Frantically rubbing his eyes as he moves closer to Gajeel but his paw only lands on empty air.

Gajeel grabbed Blue swinging her over his shoulder before sprinting towards the door dodging flying objects ignoring insults and blows on his shoulders. Ducking out the door, he takes off running as his ears begin to ring from the screaming harpy draped over him shoulder.

"Why are we kidnapping a bartender? Providing the master doesn't kill us first…Do you know that we could go to prison over this?" Lily yells struggling to keep up with the iron dragon slayer as he cut down a narrow alley between the bar and another building. The rain had stopped but it was getting darker by the minute. _I guess we were in there longer than I thought._

"We are not kidnapping…..just borrowing her for a bit. Gajeel grins leaping over deep ruts filled with muddy water. Rounding the corner, his boots fling mud everywhere as the heads for the for the trees.

" Potato…..Patato Asshole! " Blue screams as her dark hair escapes the clip holding it in place.

" Since the girls smell seems to have vanished, the only way to find them requires a mage with tracking magic…...which Blue has. Gajeel slowing to a stop before dumping his passenger unceremoniously onto the ground. " I don't know just how your involved in all this but your going to help us even if I have to drag you every step of the way understood? "

" Gajeel! That's no way to treat a lady. Please forgive us for this….but some friends of ours have disappeared and I believe they might be in trouble. Could you answer a few questions for us?" Lily asks hoping to diffuse the situation.

Blue frowned her eyes shifting from Gajeel to settle on Lily. " Its Levy…..something happened didn't it? I told her not to. Oh God….Nononono…." she trailed off covering her face with trembling hands.

"Can you tell us why she came here in the first place and what is this dragon sickness that those guys were talking about? Lily asks in a soothing tone despite the fission of alarm running through him.

" About a month ago….she came here looking for a dragon called Metala? No ... Micheal? Metalica...Metalican? Meta-something-or-other. " her brow furrowing as she tried out several names.

" Metalicana..." Gajeel whispered hoarsely….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that evening at the guild hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mira! Why is there hardly any job requests on here? " Natsu yells frantically searching the request board.

" There are plenty of jobs availible silly. " Mira giggles as she carries a tray past him on her way to Wendy's table.

" I need one…..I gotta leave tonight …... Erza returns tomorrow. And when she finds out about- Isn't there any that are really far away and could take a couple of months to finish." Natsu wails banging his head against the board . " Aaaagggg….I need one! This is so unfair…."

" Its always a little slower this time of year silly. " Lissana giggles wiping down some glasses at the bar watching Natsu shaking the board with every hit. _Some things never change.._ Propping her elbows on the bar, letting her gaze wander idly over the familiar faces remaining despite how late it was getting. _I'm worried about the girls...I've never seen sis get so upset. I wonder what's going on?_ Her brows furrowed replaying the argument in her mind. _Maybe I should-_ Her thoughts scattered noticing the door to the guild slowly swinging open.

A stranger took a couple of steps inside. He fidgeted looking very uncomfortable as people turned to stare. " I..is this the f...fairy t..t..tail guild?….I...nnn...need.." he stuttered out gripping a bag to his thin chest.

" Hi there...welcome to fairy tail! What can we help- Hey Natsu! " Mira yelps staggering sideways almost dropping the tray as a blur of pink whizzed by.

"A client! Whatever it is I can help buddy. What is it? Monsters? Capturing an escaped fugitive? Evil monkeys?" I know…... you are in need of an escort to some faraway place... right? " Natsu slung his arm around the guy shoulders pulling him farther inside. " Well don't worry I am the man for the job! I can start right now if you want or you could buy dinner while we chat?"

" Sounds like you need a real man for this job." Elfman yells walking over before flexing his arm right in front of the guy's face.

" Butt out….I call dibs!" Yells Natsu letting go of the guy to shove Elfman's arm away.

"You can't call dibs….its not manly."

"Who cares….first come, first serve." Flames shot from his fist as he glaring at the taller man.

Lissana's eyes widen as Natsu and Elman's argument escalated with every shove. Worriedly she glances over at the man. _Its strange...he reminds me of Gray... although they look nothing alike._ Frowning she studies him as he ducks to avoid the fists flying every which direction. _He looks really pale but it suits him...in a way. Although he could use some newer clothes._ Reluctantly she switches her attention back to the fight that was threatening to break out any second.

The guy's eyebrow began to twitch as the nervous look faded away. His eyes narrowed as he kept having dodge flaming fists that repeatedly came his direction. " Look f..fire fists ...I just came to-"

" SHUT UP GRAY!" Natsu's fist slams into the strangers jaw.

Lissana watches in horror as his body flies backwards landing on top of the table behind him. With a sickening groan the table gives way dropping his limp body to the floor.

* * *

Blue is based on a old friend who passed away... Thank you for always being there for me...I'll never forget you Ivy.

PearlDragon is the online name of a dear friend... ( Sorry Dragon...you will probably beat the crap out of me for this in our next match lol! )

Macus, Nearby, and Snipes are also online gaming friends and yes I borrowed their names for my plot twists and because what is the use of a bar without some interesting locals?

Note: Before you take revenge...I it was only your names I used everything else is pure fiction!


	4. Running out of time

_**Hi! Sorry its taken so long to update….I had some um...err...financial difficulties and had to forgo internet for awhile but I wasn't idle! Here is the first of two new chapters I will be posting!**_

 _ **Warning this contains drama , smut and strong launguage. I know I say this a lot but I post this on every chapter even if there is no smut lol!**_

 _ **P.s Since I can't join Fairy Tail a least I still have my own personal guild to provide lots of entertainment lol! A huge thanks to everyone for all the support! I heart you guys! Happy reading!**_

 _ **P.S Gajeel, Gray...please don't kill me in my sleep for putting you through all this!**_

 _ **To everyone who was hoping Nalu was first...I'm sorry but that couldn't work because of the plot so hold on... a hot Nalu smut is in the future!**_

 _ **Wolfmistwood: Your about to find out what the girls have been up too hehehe!**_

 _ **DeathflowerS1: I hope you don't mind if I use your idea! Well kinda did actually!**_

 _ **Spoiler alert: Gajeel and Gray are currently at a tie...so one will definitely be first! But which...well we will soon know hehehehe!**_

 _ **Dinoadge: Thanks for encouraging me even though I kept you waiting for so long!**_

* * *

" But why? Why would she….." Gajeel shouts leaning forward grabbing the bartender and roughly yanking her to her feet. " You have three seconds to start talking." he growled leaning closer enough to almost touch her nose with his.

"You must have some kinda death wish, now let go before I knock that smug look right off your face." she hisses swinging her foot hard.

"Like you could, little hellcat. Now your gonna tell me just what did you do to Levy?" he hisses, his knee throbbing in agony

"I didn't do anything, take some advice dragon slayer…..leave right now before you get hurt." she added ramming her forehead into his nose.

"You...have some nerve threatening me like that, you have no idea who your messing with." he hissed giving his captive a little shake.

"I'm beginning to think you two are related, seeing as how neither of you are willing to back down." Lily grumbles shaking his head in disbelief.

"There is no _way_ I could ever be related to such an idiot!" they snapped in unison.

"Demon harpy."

"Iron eating freak of nature."

" Correct me if I'm wrong but our friends are in serious danger and you two are acting like little children." Lily lectured crossly. " Blue I know your trying to protect Gajeel but what I do not know is why. Care to enlighten us?"

" What you mean this girl thinks she needs to protect me?" Gajeel sputters setting her down gently down on her feet. " What a load of crap." his hands curling into fists at his sides.

" All I can tell you is…...I owe Fairy Tail and if she has affected, then she doesn't have much time left." Expertly pinning her hair back, revealing several intricate metal armbands adorning her upper arms. " Right now you are a liability, leave now…. and I'll be _borrowing_ your cat."

"That tears it…..she is definitely related…." Lily busts out laughing at the look on the iron dragon slayers face.

Meanwhile the mages are being watched from the shadows….

The silver bark crumbling to bits under her fingers as Gajeel leans closer , he face inches from the dark-hair girl standing in front of him. _Is he….._ _going kiss her?_ The branch gave an agonizing groan as the wood splintered forming a jagged fissures fanning out from her fingertips. Baring her teeth, as his hands slowly rose up to grip the shoulders of his female companion. _No….after everything I_ _gave you,_ _this is how you…..how could you?_

Pain feeding the power growing inside as it thrashes wildly like a beast desperate to escape a cage. **Surrender and I will remove the threat…..she is just a mere dragon slayers little brat. She is nothing compared to you.** Her inner voice sneers smugly. _You must fight it….please don't give in._ A weak voice crying out distantly from a distant corner of her mind. **Oh just drop dead already.** Her inner voice fires back. " Uggg no stop….stop." her pained whimper emerges as the dull throbbing increases in her temples. Ruthlessly smothering both voices screaming it out to focus on the dark hair girl

She continued to watch the trio until the girl sprinted off with the others in hot pursuit. _Soon….he will be mine, the little fools are walking right into my trap. Everything is going according to plan._ A wave of satisfaction filled her chest. Slipping down from her perch as quietly as possible. _These trees might cover our smell but its a good thing I'm not wearing any metal…..that gets rid of any threat of Blue knowing exactly where I am. However Lucy's keys…..well some sacrifices must be made….._

Keeping a careful distance behind Gajeel, Levy lips curl into a triumphant sneer. _Any moment now…_

Gray let the water flow over his shoulders, his palms resting on the oyster colored tiles. Usually a shower after a long stressful day felt great but not tonight. For the first time, his house felt…..strangely empty. Restlessly he roamed the house moving random objects until deciding a shower was better than tidying up a room that was already clean.

The water had gone cold awhile ago but he still stood there listening to the comforting sounds of the water hitting the floor. With a sigh shutting the water off, he reluctantly stepped out of the shower. Pausing by the mirror noticing for the first time the dark smudges under his eyes. _A good-night's sleep….that's all I need._ Several droplets rolled down his face glistening like tiny gems in the bright light. _Who am I kidding….every time I close my eyes, the dreams start up…..I can't do this anymore._ Grabbing a towel, he started drying the inky strands plastered to his forehead.

A dull thud reverberates through the apartment, his hands go still as he listens intently. _Dammit Juvia….you better have not broken into my apartment again._ Repressing an irritated sigh, he slings the towel around his hips before opening the door. To his surprise no red-faced girl was waiting on the other side like last time, in fact the room beyond was completely empty. Cautiously checking each room but nothing looked disturbed and nobody inside waiting to ambush him.

Thoroughly puzzled, Gray scratches his head as he looks at his neatly made bed. _Must have been my imagination. Is this how Lucy feels every time Natsu breaks in? Except….I think she likes it, why else doesn't she call Loki to kick his ass to curb_ _or_ _maybe_ _Virgo. T_ he image of Virgo stuffing his rival in a trashcan and hauling it to the curb. Bursting into a laughing fit as he imagined Natsu challenging the trashcan to a fight. Tears poured down his face as he doubled over laughing at the outcome. The lights flickered wildly before going out plunging the room into darkness.

" If this is some kind of joke Natsu….its not funny." Silence greeted his ears as he stood there fuming at the turn of events. A cool breeze caressing his bare skin was accompanied by something warm and wet running down his arm. _What the hell?_

* * *

 _A/N: I rewrote this bloody chapter Five times due to being unhappy with all drafts so I combined all of them into this one and the next chapter. I must say I like it better although ...its not exactly as I had planned..._

 _To all Gray fans...this wasn't easy for me but what happens next ...well its a necessary evil so lease don't flame me to death ..._


	5. Saving Lucy?

Hey peeps...I'm back with the promised chapter!

I'll keep this short and simple...there will be violence, swearing, danger and lemons in the next few chapters!

May contain triggering material so turn back if you are really uncomfortable with anything listed above.

A special thanks to sassykitten 1701: Thanks for everything and I cannot lie your story is amazing! I must read it again.

To all Gray fans who probably wish to kill me...sorry for what I'm putting you through but I hope the gruvia lemon makes up for everything .

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild….

Carla stared listlessly at her cup of tea, it was getting harder to stay awake despite the fact Natsu was shaking the table with his snoring. _His injuries maybe to much for even Wendy's magic to heal. Leave it to the fire-breather to_ _cause so much excitement._

A bunch of papers followed by a blue shirt landed on the table in front of her. Wrinkling her nose at the grubby state of the garment before shoving it away gingerly with a spoon.

"Will you please stop digging in that poor man's bag!" Carla snaps setting her cup down on the table. Folding her arms over her chest as her eyebrows furrowed in obvious disapproval. "Its rude, put it down this instant."

" I was just looking for some yummy fishies to eat." Happy protests half-halfheartedly.

"Why on earthland you you think that?"

"Because it smells fishy, besides maybe there is something that might tell up what his name is."

"Are you trying to get us in trouble with the magic council? Get out of his personal belongings tomcat!"

"Look that this! It kind of looks like the book Levy has been carrying around all week." Happy interjected holding up the tattered-looking notebook.

"Happy….its rude to interrupt some-" Carla broke off catching sight of Levy's bold but delicate handwritten initials the lower right corner. The vision hit almost simultaneously, images changing, bleeding into each other before forming into a single image. It seemed to pulse in time with her erratic heartbeats until faded away leaving her sweating and faintly nauseous. The lights of the guild suddenly seeming harsh and unbearably bright as all the air in her lungs came rushing out in a pained gasp.

 _That necklace its….its Gray's but why is it covered in blood? Is it his or someone else_ _entirely_ _?_ Shivering despite the warmth of the guild, Carla sent up a silent prayer hoping that she was wrong. Shoving the dark nagging feeling away, she forced herself to focus on the rest. _How does the horses fit in? And why are they reaching for the sky?_ _Although I could've done without seeing what Gajeel and Levy do in their private time._

"Hey Carla! Is something wrong?"

Happy's worried voice barely registering as she struggled to make sense of the jumbled images. Picking up her cup, she shrugs before taking a small sip. The silence was only broken by Natsu muttering and swatting the edge of the frog covered boxers away from his nose.

Carla could practically feel Happy's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Fumbling for something to say to keep the nosy cat from peppering her with a thousand questions.

" Lucyyy….yes...nnggh…faster..naughty girrrl." Natsu moaned, his breathing raspy as his hands moved restlessly over the table, knocking his cup to the floor.

"Not again! Make it stop….." wailed Happy.

" Filthy pervert!" Carla squeals flinging her cup of tepid tea right into Natsu's face.

" You want to fight? Let's go right now!" Natsu shot upright, tea dripping from his nose as the boxers hung halfway of the side of his head. " You want a piece of me?"

"Keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself or I'll scratch your eyes out." she hisses narrowing her eyes at the mage with flames shooting out his mouth.

" Carla…." Happy's voice quivers as he leafs through the book. " Why does he have Levy's book? Do you think that-"

Carla got to her feet with a weary sigh. "There is no point worrying about it, when he wakes up ask all the questions you want."

" But if he doesn't wake up, he hit his head really hard." Happy's arms tighten on the notebook as his voice trembling.

" If he doesn't wake up then I'll beat the answers out of him." Natsu yells with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"He is already unconscious because of you in the first place!" Carla points out dryly walking away with a tired wave. " So that isn't going to work. Besides….its really hard to take you seriously with you wearing underwear on your head."

"Come over here and say that to my face!"

Carla shut the door cutting off the rest of Natsu's rant. Letting out a sigh before heading away from the guild.

The walk home seemed longer than usual, the stars shone brightly against a cloudless night but Carla payed no attention to it as she followed the familiar route. _What does it all mean?_ Lost in thought as she steps out into the road. This vision hitting again as the blue stone twinkled as it twisted and swayed as blood dripped of the silver chain the image icing over before shattering into millions of pieces. _Something is wrong_ …. _must get to the guild…_ She turned around darting back towards the sidewalk, spreading her snowy white wings open with a snap.

A horses high-pitched whinny of fear jarring her from her panicked thoughts. Turning her head, her vision making horrifyingly perfect sense as the hooves seeming taller then even buildings. Part of her mind was screaming to move even as her muscles felt stiff and frozen.

"Happy….." she whimpers as they speed towards her.

Meanwhile in the woods just east of Hallenwood…

"Are we there yet?"

"The answer is the same as it was ten minutes ago."

Lily rolled his eyes as Gajeel persisted in annoying their reluctant guide. _If I could find away to get her to open up maybe….this will finally make some sense._ Shooting a stern look at the iron dragon slayer before attempting to ask the first question.

"May I ask you something?" Lily practically jogging to keep up with her ground-eating pace.

"Yes…." she said tension lacing her deceptively soft tones.

"If you don't mind me asking…..this tracking magic, how does it work?

Several minutes passed as Blue seemed to be more interested in their surroundings and answering any questions at all.

"Its….complicated…."

Lily nodded watching the way her lips thinned into a thin line. _A painful subject…..I wonder what happened to cause that look in her eyes._

"I'm just curious as to how you are able to find the girls, that's all."

"To me….most metals give off...an aura of sorts. Take iron for instance, its very plentiful here even now I can sense the massive veins just under the surface but however- gate keys don't give off the same energy as regular metal. In fact they feel….different. It's…..well frankly is actually ….unpleasant." her mouth twisting into a wry smile.

"I see….simple but effective. I have another question if you don't mind…."

"Ok…."

"Based off what you have told us so far, I cannot help but assume that you were affected at some point yourself. So my question is this…..how bad is this going to get and can anything be done to reverse it?"

" Oi….I don't see how I'm such a liability." Gajeel grumbled kicking a rock across the ground .

"To explain that would take a lot longer than we got, they are close now. There is no way to predict how this will affect a dragon slayer….she may trigger certain instincts so don't lose it….we can't afford to fight all four of you at once."

" What a load of shit" Gajeel snorts walking past them. _Everyone knows dragon slayers hardly ever get sick so some freaky virus isn't going to get the best of me._ His temper rose with every step knocking some bushes away with a vicious swipe of his hand. He stumbled to an abrupt halt at what the falling bushes revealed as they fell unnoticed to the ground.

"What is it?" Lily flies up with Blue hot on his heels.

"Don't run off….getting separated is-"

Both of them go silent at the sight of Lucy lying out face down on the grass like a broken doll. Her golden locks fanned streaked with mud and bits of leaves. Her bare arm lay covered in nasty bruises, deep scratches peeking out from under the flecks of mud clinging to her pale arm.

" Lucy!" Gajeel called out bolting forward towards the fallen mage with Lily following close behind.

" No! Wait!…..Stop, its not safe….It could be a trap!" Blue yells digging in her pocket frantically. _Shit...I knew this would happen…_ " Arggg..." she groaned racing after them.

Gajeel dropped to his knees pulling the blond into his lap, brushing her matted hair back from her face. Relief washed through him as her pulse beat steadily under his calloused fingers. Looking up in relief, a hint of movement in the shadows catches his eye.

"Is she ….ok?" Lily asked anxiously dropping down by Lucy's muddy boots. To his surprise the dragon slayer was looking right over his head not appearing to even notice his presence.

Turning around to see what attracted his normally focused partner into throwing caution to the wind. His eyes widened as a massive wall of flames racing towards them.

" Oh...fuck..." Gajeel swore .

"


End file.
